


and that's all we were, a silly cliche (but i wouldn't have it any other way)

by mogarsgav



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, neither of their ages are explicitly said but the basic "marvin is older" thing is implied, rated t for a vague but obvious reference to them having sex, this timeline is. very vague, whizzer is not his god given name i'm making that executive decision right now, whizzer's mom is just kind of mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogarsgav/pseuds/mogarsgav
Summary: For most of his life, Whizzer has seen marriage as a sham. His parents divorced when he was young, and he was raised alone by his mother with no help from his father. All he'd ever seen was an example of how marriage ruins your life.But now he sits beside the man he considers to be the love of his life and he thinks, hey, maybe all those folks were right. Marriage wouldn't be half bad.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	and that's all we were, a silly cliche (but i wouldn't have it any other way)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song cliche by mxmtoon! this is very very self indulgent. i just.......really want good, happy, healthy whizzvin and i'm tired of not getting any. let them get married you cowards.
> 
> i was going to write the actual wedding then remembered my only experience with jewish weddings is the time i was in fiddler on the roof.
> 
> this is the shortest fic i've ever written but i just wanted to get it out of my brain and into writing

Things change. This is a fact of life, and it is one that Whizzer Brown is still grappling with. People change. This is another fact of life, and Whizzer is watching it happen in real time.

 _“Micah Rosenblum has a nice ring to it._ ”

The words from a week ago ring in his ears every night, as he lies next to Marvin and stares at the ceiling, sleepless. If someone had sat him down two years ago and told him he would be thinking about marrying Marvin Rosenblum, he would’ve laughed in their face, maybe made a comment about never getting married, and _‘certainly not to some_ **_closet case_ ** _with_ **_anger issues_ ** _’_. And maybe that was true then. Marvin two years ago wasn’t a man he wanted to marry. He wasn’t even a man he meant to spend nine months dating, but things happen.

The Marvin he sleeps beside now, however, is a different man.

For most of his life, Whizzer has seen marriage as a sham. His parents divorced when he was young, and he was raised alone by his mother with no help from his father. All he'd ever seen was an example of how marriage ruins your life. He had to watch Sarah Brown work her ass off in three jobs to support her young son and give him the childhood she said he deserved. He watched her go without so many things for an entire year all so he could have a bar mitzvah. Later, he watched a family that resembled his own crumble from the inside out because some men don’t know how to be honest about themselves and their emotions (and, okay, maybe it was partially his fault too).

But now he sits beside the man he considers to be the love of his life and he thinks, hey, maybe all those folks were right. Marriage wouldn't be half bad.

For a while he thinks maybe Marvin forgot what he said. It was said in passing, somewhere in between them joking about each others’ names, sitting on the couch after dinner. It was so sickly domestic that he couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment, parroting the name back one last time before they finally turned in for the night. But then the word comes suddenly and knocks him off his feet, makes him reel in the best, most dramatic of ways.

_Marv <3: I just thought my fiance… _

And that’s as far as Whizzer gets through the message before he has to put his phone down, his face buried in his hands as he presses his grin into his palms. At some point he’d gone from being repulsed by marriage to blushing at being called someone’s fiance, and he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad about it. But the longer he sat on it, the more he realized that Marvin hadn’t even proposed to him. At what point had they become fiances? The question spun around him for a few minutes before he got it to reply.

_Marv <3: I just thought my fiance would appreciate the gesture. _

_: Your fiance, huh?_

_Marv <3: ...Is that not what we are? _

_: You’ve never proposed._

_Marv <3: That’s what I did the other night, isn’t it?_

For a moment, the idea of denying it comes to his mind. He hadn't been given a _traditional_ proposal, and dammit, he wants one. But Whizzer knew first hand just how skittish Marvin could be - turn him off of an idea and it's gone forever. That was the last thing he wanted to do, so he decides to move forward. He teases him later, when they're home together, after dinner but before they inevitably pass out, lulled by sweet wine and sweeter kisses. Their nightly routine is so sickly saccharine now; Marvin would come home from work, they'd make dinner together (with their fair share of annoying each other and being general nuisances when the other is trying to focus), and then they'd cuddle on the couch or in bed until they fell asleep or caved and were all over each other (which, as he thinks, that's how most nights seem to end). He's pulled from his brief reminiscing by the feeling of a hand in his, their fingers slotting together out of instinct. His eyes refocus on his boyfriend's face and he catches the bright smile there, one that tugs on his heart and seems to always lighten his own mood.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

Whizzer laughs, leans in to kiss him, and shakes his head as he pulls away. "Not one bit of it."

He watches as Marvin rolls his eyes, exaggerating the movement - to which Whizzer laughs again - and takes his left hand between both of his own.

"I said, I know I don't have a ring yet. I'll get you one as soon as I can find one good enough for you-"

"You never actually asked, you know."

Marvin's face drops to one of confusion, before smoothing out again as he chuckles. "Okay. Okay, I can fix that. I don't.. have anything really grand prepared. This isn't what you _deserve_ , but.. Whizzer - _Micah Brown_ , will you marry me?"

Expecting the question, it seems, didn't stop the tears that were already threatening to spill over by the time he's finished his sentence. He's laughing out a weak 'yes', and he's sure he's muttered 'I love you' a few times by the time they've both stopped crying and laughing and found their way upstairs to collapse on the bed. Whizzer says it again, and again, and he's sure their neighbors are annoyingly familiar with Marvin's name before they've shared their final kiss of the night.

For most of his life, Whizzer has seen marriage as a sham. But laying here, naked and wrapped up in Marvin's arms and the blanket that tangled up between their legs, he realizes that maybe marriage won't be half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> once i do a little more research on jewish weddings i might make a follow-up of their actual wedding
> 
> fun fact: the working title of this was "today in 'marvin falsettos doesn't know how to propose and whizzer is whipped'"
> 
> hope you all enjoyed marvin's last name i wrote this pre-zoomsettos (also based on an rp but still)


End file.
